Eso de no saber qué estás sintiendo
by MunWolfieSNM
Summary: Ese momento de tu vida en el que no entiendes por qué te mueres por verle, por qué te pones nervioso cuando está cerca. A veces la persona menos esperada puede iluminarte la bombilla y hacerte comprender que lo que te pasa tiene un nombre de cuatro letras muy simple, y a la vez jodidamente complejo: amor.


**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la reina J.K Rowling a la que todos aquí adoramos**

 _ **Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_

 **PROMPT #21: En el que Al está enchochado de Teddy y no sabe qué hacer al respecto**

 **No se cómo habrá quedado, pero yo me he divertido mucho haciéndolo. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

 **ESO DE NO SABER QUÉ ESTÁS SINTIENDO**

* * *

El primer Potter en Slytherin, ese era Albus. Y por si eso no fuera poco, el joven castaño se había dado cuenta de que sus gustos no se correspondían con lo que la gente denominaba "normal". Y, continuando con las desgracias en su vida, se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por una persona por la que no debería sentir más que cariño fraternal o de amigos.

Si tan solo no se hubiera quedado en casa ese día... Albus trata de convencerse de que fue gracias a eso, de que si eso no hubiera pasado, él sería normal. Pero hay una minúscula parte de su corazón que sabe que siempre ha mirado a Teddy con otros ojos, pero que nunca lo quiso admitir ni lo entendía demasiado bien. Ahora, con 15 años, lo entiende. Ahora, sabe que Teddy no fue nunca un hermano para él. Ahora, odia a Merlín por haberle hecho esto.

¿Albus Severus Potter enchochado de Teddy Lupin? Que Merlín nos ayude.

* * *

\- ¡Albus!

\- ¡James!

\- ¡Ya basta los dos!

Las diferentes personalidades de Albus y James chocaban continuamente. El mayor era hablador, extrovertido, bromista y ligón; y Albus era tranquilo, serio, callado y odiaba las bromas con toda su alma. Quizá esto se debía a todo lo que había sufrido en su niñez gracias a las continuas burlas y bromas de su hermano, que se creía mejor que él simplemente por jugar al Quidditch en vez de leer, o por ligarse a todas las niñas de su colegio y ver que Albus no dio nunca ni un besito. Él no le veía la gracia a eso de tener novia, y le daba asco pensar en besar chicas, pero era algo normal en niños pequeños, por lo que nunca sospechó nada de la otra opción.

Otra vez se estaban peleando, y otra vez fue Lily la que se metió en medio para separarles.

-Albus Severus Potter, deja ahora mismo de intentar pegar a tu hermano. James Sirius Potter, para ya de reírte de cada cosa que hace Albus. ¡Así no le ayudas!

Lily era la pequeña, pero a veces parecía la más madura de los tres.

\- No eres mi madre, Lily. Si el estúpido no sabe cómo lavar un plato sin tirarlo al suelo no es mi culpa.- Y volvió a reírse. Lily miró a Albus y vio alarmada que las lágrimas amenazaban con inundar sus hermosos ojos. Con algo de esfuerzo, consiguió convencer a James de irse a su cuarto, y abrazó a su otro hermano.

\- Sabes que lo que James diga no te tiene que afectar, Albus.

Él sonrió a su hermana pequeña y se fue a su cuarto también. Se tiró en la cama y maldijo mil y una veces su torpeza, uno de los mayores motivos de burla de James.

Un rato después su madre entró para avisarle de que se iban a La Madriguera a cenar, pero Albus dijo que estaba muy cansado y que no le apetecía. Ginny, extrañada por la negación de su hijo ya que le encantaba visitar a sus abuelos, llamó a Teddy, su ahijado, para que se quedara cuidando de Albus. Sabía que al metamorfomago no le importaría, siempre se había llevado genial con el mediano de los Potter.

Tras decirle a Albus que Teddy vendría a cuidarlo, le dio un beso y un abrazo y salió por la puerta, ignorando la confusión de su hijo.

Albus quedó impactado con las palabras de su madre. Teddy iba a venir... Hacía dos semanas enteras que no le veía, ya que se había ido de viaje. Le había echado de menos, claro; pero una extraña tranquilidad se había instalado en su pecho. Y ahora, sabiendo que lo volvería a ver, esa tranquilidad había dado paso a nervios, emoción e inquietud. Y no tenía ni idea de por qué sentía esas cosas. La última vez que lo vio todo era normal. Ningún sentimiento extraño se apoderó de él en ese momento. ¿Qué había cambiado en esas dos semanas? Quizá el hecho de que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin él. Los primeros recuerdos de Albus son en los brazos de un joven Teddy de pelo azul.

Sabía que nunca había visto a Teddy como un hermano, sino como un amigo, un confidente, la única persona que parecía no mirarle como si no perteneciera a esta familia. Albus era distinto a todos sus primos, y a Teddy eso le fascinaba; pero no planeaba decírselo.

Por ello y porque Albus era su Potter favorito, Teddy no dudó ni un segundo cuando Ginny le llamó para que se quedara con él. Canceló su cita con Victoire y fue directo a la casa de los Potter.

Cuando llegó, Harry, Ginny, Lily y James ya se habían ido, así que fue Albus quien le abrió. A Teddy se le aceleró el corazón al verle en pijama y sin camiseta.

\- Hola, pequeño. ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Sonrió y le levantó por los aires, buscando una risa de ese muchacho al que adoraba. Pronto la cara seria que antes tenía Albus se borró, para dejar paso a una carcajada y los ojos brillantes. Sí que le había echado de menos.

\- ¡Teddy! Te has vuelto a cambiar el color del pelo.- Albus no se pudo controlar y pasó una mano por el suave cabello de Teddy, ahora verde, y que pasó a rosa en cuanto Albus lo tocó.

Teddy bajó a Albus de nuevo al suelo, y entró rápidamente a la casa, dejando al pequeño atrás, para que no notara que su pelo no era lo único que había cogido color con su toque.

Volvió a hacerse peliverde y se sentó en el sofá.

\- Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Una partida de ajedrez mágico?

Albus reaccionó por fin y asintió. Fue a por el tablero y cuando volvió se sentó al lado de Teddy. Dejó el tablero entre ellos dos y miró al peliverde, ahora concentrado en colocar las piezas. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se moría de ganas de acariciar de nuevo su pelo? ¿Por qué no había podido controlarse antes?

\- Empiezas tú.- Teddy le miró fijamente a los ojos, serio. No era habitual que el metamorfomago estuviera serio, y Albus se quedó sin respiración durante varios segundos. Siempre había querido tener el aspecto que Teddy solía elegir, porque le parecía guapísimo. Y siempre había creído que era pura admiración, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que su aspecto pudiera atraerle. Es decir, era un chico. Los chicos no se enamoran de otros chicos, ¿verdad?

Sintió un suave empujoncito y volvió a la realidad.

\- ¿Qué te pasa hoy, Albus? Parece que te has comido un Alelao de los de George.- El sentido del humor y la sonrisa de Teddy volvieron, y Albus se sintió extrañamente reconfortado. Se rio recordando el nuevo producto de su tío George que triunfaba en Sortilegios Weasley.

Tras ese momento, ambos parecieron volver a la realidad, y estuvieron jugando hasta que llegó la hora de cenar y decidieron hacer algo entre los dos y sin magia.

\- ¿Espaguettis?- Preguntó Albus.

\- Espaguettis.- Respondió Teddy asintiendo.

Teddy puso la olla, Albus cogió un cuchillo y se puso a cortar la carne para hacer una salsa.

No contaba con que su torpeza habitual girara el cuchillo y le hiciera un corte en el dedo lo suficientemente grande como para hacerle gemir de dolor. Teddy dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia él en cuanto le oyó.

\- No te preocupes, Teddy, no es nada.- Trató de tranqulizarle. Era la verdad, solo era una pequeña rajita. El problema era que escocía muchísimo.

\- Te duele, y eso ya es algo.- Teddy miró la herida y vio la sangre. Su intención fue coger papel para limpiarlo, o incluso su varita. Pero no tenía cerca ninguna de esas dos cosas. Además, le apetecía hacerlo.

Cogió con suavidad el dedo de Albus, y para sorpresa de ambos, se lo metió en la boca y lo acarició con la lengua para limpiarle la sangre.

El corazón de Albus se aceleró frenéticamente, su respiración se volvió irregular y como le suele pasar a todo adolescente en situaciones como estas, un bulto se empezó a formar en sus pantalones. Se asustó, y tras murmurar que iría al baño, salió corriendo. No quería por nada del mundo que Teddy se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado. ¿Y si le daba asco? No lo soportaría. Se encerró en el baño y permaneció allí un buen rato, hasta que se aseguró de perder toda la excitación recientemente adquirida con la acción de Teddy.

Mientras tanto, Teddy se tiraba de los pelos. Se daba asco a sí mismo por lo que había hecho, por haber asustado a Albus. Estaba seguro de que el pequeño había notado que Teddy estaba excitado, y por eso había salido corriendo. ¡Era como su hermano pequeño! ¡No debía verle de ninguna otra manera!

Teddy se quedó sentado en el sofá un rato, esperando a Albus, pero cuando vio que no bajaba decidió subir a ver si estaba bien. Se odiaría a sí mismo si a esa criaturita de ojos verdes le pasaba algo malo.

Albus abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró cara a cara con Teddy, que estaba a punto de llamar. Ambos bajaron la mirada, avergonzados, sin tener ni idea de que la vergüenza del otro se debía a su propia excitación y no a la del de enfrente.

\- Yo... Estoy muy cansado, Teddy. ¿Me puedo ir ya a la cama?- Albus no se sentía con fuerzas de seguir junto al peliverde hasta que no averiguara por qué se sentía así con él, por qué tenía ganas de tocarle.

Teddy se entristeció, pero no pudo negarse. El muchacho sonrió y se fue, y Teddy se quedó mirando su puerta, a punto de llorar de rabia por haber fastidiado lo que iba a ser una cena divertida con su chico favorito.

Albus se tumbó en su cama mirando al techo, y así se quedó minutos, o quizá horas, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. La sensación de la lengua de Teddy acariciando su dedo; la suavidad de su pelo; las miradas; las risas; su hermosa sonrisa... No, no era posible que le gustara Teddy. ¡Era un chico! Claro que en realidad nunca se había fijado en nadie, ni chicos ni chicas. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué nargles se supone que le estaba pasando? Acabó quedándose dormido, y poco después sus padres y hermanos llegaron, le dieron las gracias a Teddy, que no se había movido del pasillo en el que estaba el cuarto de Albus, y le ofrecieron quedarse a dormir. Pero Teddy necesitaba alejarse de aquella casa y pensar en el por qué de su debilidad por Albus.

A la mañana siguiente, Albus no recordaba el momento exacto en el que se había quedado dormido finalmente. Le dio muchas vueltas a su situación con Teddy, y cuando ya estaba a punto de morir de desesperación, se le ocurrió una persona a la que podría pedir consejo, una que no tuviera tanta relación con Teddy como sus hermanos o primos, y que no fueran ni sus padres ni sus tíos pelirrojos, ya que no se sentiría cómodo hablando de este tema con ellos.

Severus Snape, su tío.

Sí, su tío. Teniendo en cuenta todas las historias que su padre y su tío Ron contaban sobre él cuando ambos estudiaban, a Albus también le extrañaba que hubiera acabado casado con nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger. Pero más allá de sus personalidades, de sus circunstancias, de su entorno, de sus casas... Más allá de todo eso, cualquiera que viera como Severus miraba a Hermione, y cómo ella lo miraba a él, se daría cuenta del amor que se tenían el uno al otro. Y eso les bastaba a todos para aceptarlo. Porque cuando le conocías realmente, Snape era un hombre cariñoso, bueno, interesante y hasta divertido. Y aunque a veces fuera duro con Albus, no le juzgaba. El joven Potter no se sentía diferente estando junto a él, y le parecía la persona perfecta para ayudarle con esto.

Albus tuvo suerte; Hermione y Severus fueron esa mañana a su casa con sus dos hijos a pasar el día con los Potter.

Cuando llegaron, todos les recibieron con abrazos y sonrisas, y Albus miró a su tío tras saludarle, haciendo una señal que Snape entendió perfectamente.

\- Bueno, yo acompañaré a Albus a su cuarto para que me enseñe de nuevo su colección de escamas, que sabe que me encantan.- Y dicho esto siguió a su sobrino a la habitación, preocupado porque le veía demasiado callado cuando normalmente Albus no paraba de hablar de las historias que leía en sus libros.

Llegaron a la habitación de Albus y se sentaron en su cama. Severus esperó, dándole tiempo a su sobrino para ordenar sus ideas y contarle lo que fuera que le tuviera preocupado. No pensaba presionarle.

\- Tío Sev. - Murmuró Albus-. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de la tía Hermione?

Snape se quedó callado un rato, reflexionando. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? ¿Acaso su pequeño Albus se había fijado en alguien?

Trató de recordar aquellos tiempos tan extraños en los que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de una de sus alumnas.

\- Empecé a olvidarme de respirar cada vez que entraba en la misma sala en la que yo estaba. Empecé a buscarla entre los demás alumnos. Empecé a sonreír sin razón alguna cuando la veía. Me moría por verla, pero no tenía ni idea de por qué. Hasta que me besó y lo supe. Me había enamorado de ella sin darme ni cuenta.

El silencio que siguió a las palabras de Severus no fue para nada incómodo. El mayor sabía que Albus estaba analizando sus palabras y pensando en su caso particular. Debía admitir que tenía mucha curiosidad por la identidad de esa persona que traía loco a su sobrino, pero se había prometido no presionarle.

Harry entró en la habitación y cuando Snape vio la cara alarmada de Albus, empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Entonces dices que no has añadido ninguna nueva a la colección? Qué pena, me encanta que me enseñes tus nuevas escamas de dragón.

\- Tengo otra en mente, cuando la consiga te la enseñaré.- Albus sonrió a su tío, agradecido por su ayuda. Snape le guiñó un ojo sin que Harry se enterara, y se marchó.

\- Venía a avisarte de que vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon con Severus, Hermione y los niños.- Dijo Harry.

A Albus se le ocurrió una idea, y aunque le daba miedo, sabía que debía hacerlo.

\- Papá, ¿podemos invitar también a Teddy?

Su padre sonrió y afirmó con un gesto de cabeza.

Una hora después, todos estaban en Las Tres Escobas con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, hablando unos con otros y riendo y charlando como la gran familia que eran. Mientras tanto, dos muchachos hablaban en el baño.

Albus estaba dispuesto a confesarle a Teddy lo que había descubierto que sentía por él. Tenía miedo, pero ahora que había conseguido ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento que experimentaba con respecto al metamorfomago, no quería callárselo más.

Y Teddy estaba nervioso porque veía a Albus nervioso. No sabía lo que quería decirle, pero verle sonrojado de esa manera, con la cabeza gacha y casi temblando, le estaban volviendo todo un campeón en luchar contra sus instintos. Quería besar ese color que se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Albus no aguantó más.

\- Creo que me he enamorado.

Teddy se cayó de la nube. Estaba tan seguro de que no se refería a él, que tardó en reaccionar cuando Albus se acercó mucho más a su cara.

\- Teddy.- Continúo al ver que el otro no contestaba.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Puedo besarte?

El peliverde se quedó callado, totalmente sorprendido y muy serio. Albus se arrepintió al instante, pensaba que lo había estropeado.

\- Con una condición.- Respondió Teddy finalmente, con las mariposas de su estómago bailando la conga.

\- ¿Cuál?- Preguntó Albus extrañado.

\- Que no sea la última vez que lo hagas.


End file.
